Take My Picture
by Kitsune Diaz isHizuka
Summary: "Ah, mian." Ia menggaruk lehernya. "Kau yang sering mengambil fotoku secara diam-diam 'kan?"/Shortfic/Yaoi/KyuMin/Mind to RnR?


Take My Picture

©Kitsune Diaz isHizuka

Disclaimer: all casts are belong to their self and God

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Fluff.

Pairing: Kyuhyun x Sungmin

Warning: Shortfic, Boys Love, OOC, Typo(s), etc.

Don't Like, Don't Read!

.

.

.

* * *

'_Sebuah cinta dalam diam, dan sialnya aku adalah pelakunya.__'_

* * *

Klik.

Aku menurunkan kameraku dan melihat foto yang baru saja kuambil. Fotografi bukan hobiku, hanya sekedar rutinitasku yang tidak bisa kutinggalkan sejak dua tahun terakhir ini.

Bagiku, memotret adalah seni menciptakan gambar yang real dan memiliki keunikan sendiri. Aku tersenyum memandang hasil fotoku tadi, tidak terlalu bagus tapi cukup membuatku puas.

Aku kembali menikmati suasana kantin sekolah yang ramai dengan hiruk pikuk siswa-siswinya. Mataku menerawang mencari objek baru yang akan menjadi sasaran kameraku. Dan tiba-tiba saja mataku bertumpu pada seseorang yang selalu menjadi objek utamaku.

Cho Kyuhyun. Kakak kelas yang menjadi idola di sekolahku. Seperti biasa, dia selalu bersama teman-teman akrabnya. Aku mengangkat kamera sejajar dengan mataku, membidiknya beberapa kali lalu melihat hasilnya.

Bibirku tertarik saat melihat wajahnya yang sedang tertawa tertangkap oleh kameraku. Sudah kubilang 'kan, fotografi itu seni menciptakan gambar yang real dan memiliki keunikan tersendiri? Dan ya—inilah yang kusebut nyata itu. Sosoknya yang begitu nyata di kameraku, membuatku selalu haus untuk mengambil fotonya. Dan— tentu saja diam-diam.

Kuturunkan kameraku dan menatapnya yang masih bercanda ria dengan teman-temannya. Harus berapa lama aku memendam rasa ini? Mengendap-endap mengambil gambarnya dan menempelkannya di ruang cetakku.

Aku mendesah ringan. Kupikir hanya ada di novel-novel remaja saja cerita tentang pengagum rahasia yang sembunyi-sembunyi memandangi pujaannya. Tapi nyatanya, aku mengalaminya sendiri. Tidak enak. Itu yang akan kukatakan jika ada yang menanyakan rasanya.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, kau memperhatikan siapa?" Temannya yang berlesung pipi—Siwon _sunbae_ bertanya. Membuatku tersentak dari lamunanku. Kupandangi dia yang sedang menggelengkan kepala. Kemudian menatap Siwon _sunbae_.

"Aku sedang memperhatikan…" berhenti sejenak. Aku menahan nafas tanpa sadar. "…_hyung_. Hahaha…" Aku terkekeh sembari menutup wajahku dengan telapak tangan. Ada-ada saja tingkah usilnya yang selalu membuatku tertawa.

_Dia memperhatikan siapa?_

Spontan aku juga menanyakan hal yang sama dalam pikiranku. Aku memandangi sekelilingku. Menebak-nebak siapakah orang yang tadi diperhatikan oleh Kyuhyun _sunbae_. Usahaku gagal! Aku tak menemukan sosok beruntung itu.

Aku menatapnya lagi. Dia seperti magnet yang akan selalu menarikku untuk menatapnya. Memperhatikan segala detail tingkah lakunya. Bagaimana bibirnya tertarik saat senyumnya mengembang. Dan suara indahnya, selalu bisa membuatku terpaku membisu seperti terbius akan pesonanya.

"_Oh god_…" lirihku. Kenapa aku bisa terperangkap dalam pesonanya? Kenapa senyumannya bisa memikat hati namja biasa sepertiku? Bodohkah aku mengharapkan cintanya seperti cerita-cerita di novel itu?

Setelah sekian lama memandanginya, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk pergi dari tempat ini. Akan semakin gila jika aku terus duduk diam memperhatikan sosoknya yang luar biasa tampan itu.

Kakiku melangkah menyusuri koridor menuju kelasku. Mungkin Eunhyukie akan mengomeliku jika tahu aku diam-diam memperhatikannya lagi. Mempunyai teman yang sangat tidak menyukai sosok pujaanmu itu adalah hal yang sangat merepotkan.

"Mungkin aku bisa memberikan contekan PR Matematika agar dia berhenti mengomeliku hari ini." Aku tersenyum dengan pikiranku tentang negoisasi dengan teman _hyperaktif_-ku itu.

Pluk. Langkahku terhenti ketika seseorang menepuk punggungku. Aku berbalik dan betapa terkejutnya aku.

"K-Kyuhyun _sunbae_…"

Dia tersenyum canggung. Dan hei—mengapa ia menatapku dengan penasaran seperti itu?

"Ah, _mian_." Ia menggaruk lehernya. "Kau yang sering mengambil fotoku secara diam-diam 'kan?"

Rasanya aku ingin berteriak jika itu bukan aku. Dan saat itu pula aku merasa menjadi _stalker _yang benar-benar memalukan.

* * *

FIN

* * *

A/N:

Annyeong~ Gomawo buat yang udah review di fic Are You Crazy? :)

Ficnya emang pendek, otakku mentok sampe situ sih :/

Dan (mungkin) fic ini sebagai permintaan maaf atas kependekan(?) fic kemarin, walau tetep pendek dan mengecewakan sih. -_-

Last,

Mind to review? :)


End file.
